


Watching it Burn

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander is an angel and sent to the earth with clear instructions: observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved. For centuries he has lived by those rules, until he meets George and starts to question it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Watching it Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinywhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/gifts).



> This is for Day 4 of Whamilton Week - Wings 
> 
> @tinywhim you are amazing and I love you and I hope I get to see you soon!

When Alexander was sent to Earth, it was with clear instructions: observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved. For centuries, he had done exactly as Heaven had asked. Yes, he interacted with humans every now and then, that was unavoidable, but he never built a relationship with them. There was never a connection there. Humans live and die fast, so Alexander never saw the need to care for one human in particular, because they would be gone again in the blink of a moment. So he observed and reported, just like he was supposed to.

In all of his existence, he has seen kingdoms rise and fall, in what seems like mere seconds in the eternity of earth´s history. He has seen great minds turn to dust and what the people did with their inventions; the wars they started and ended. He has seen all of the ugliest faces of the human race. He was there every single second of it.

But he has also seen the best sides of human nature. He has seen the sacrifices humans are willing to give for others. He has seen hope and happiness and love. There has always been love. He didn´t always understand the humans. But what he understood is that they can love unconditionally, even though they know, that Death will be waiting for every single one of them. He has seen people greeting him as an old friend, happy and content. And he has seen people struggling and holding onto their mortal life with all they have got.

He has seen the ugliest and the best side of humans. He has been there every single moment. And still, sometimes there are people that surprise him.

He doesn´t know what it is that strikes him, the first time he sees George standing in line at the coffeeshop. Maybe it´s that he´s good-looking, though he has seen far more handsome people in his time on earth, or simply the feeling of goodness that surrounds him, but Alexander doesn´t think that´s it. He feels more like it´s the intensity of the other man´s eyes, that actually seem to see him and don´t glance over him, like almost all human beings do. He is used to being ignored, forgotten, and overlooked; it is even benefitting for him, seeing as he is not supposed to intervene or get involved. When George looks at him though, he´s breathless with how many emotions he is suddenly feeling, that he has never experienced before. It´s thrilling and new and completely different from everything he has ever known before.

“I don´t think I´ve seen you here before.”, George says with a smile. “My name is George.”

_I know._

“No, you haven´t. I´m new here.” His voice sounds a bit strange from disuse, but if George notices it, he doesn´t let it on. “I´m Alexander.”

He hasn´t spoken his name aloud in almost two centuries, and it feels amazing. Or maybe that is just the presence of the other man. He thinks it´s a mixture of both.

“It´s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander. I normally don´t do this, but can I take you out for dinner sometime?”

Alexander feels something like electricity running through him at the question and he has to stop himself from just screaming yes _. Observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved._

“I actually don´t normally do that either, but yes, I would love to.”

As soon as he has said the words, he feels a hot, white pain in his back that causes him to stagger forward against George, who catches him in his arms. Alexander presses his eyes closed, his breathing getting laboured as the pain increases. He clings to George, while somehow trying to get control of the situation, but nothing he does seems to help.

“Alex…”, he hears George say, but his voice gets drowned out by another one, that seems to come right from within him.

_Observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved. Observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved. Observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved._

Alexander tries to cover his ears with his hands, but that only increases the noises and the pain in his back, that´s unlike anything he has ever felt before. For a second, he thinks that he should pass out from the pain, but whoever is doing this to him isn´t that merciful.

“Alexander.”, George says, though he barely hears it through the chant of “ _Observe and report, do not intervene, do not get involved._ ” in his head.

“Bring me away from here, please.”, Alex whimpers, but he doesn´t know if he has actually said the words, or if he has just thought them.

It doesn´t matter if he has said them or not, because he feels George lifting him up. Alexander lets out another scream and for a moment the pain is so unbearable, that he is sure he must be dying, before he finally experiences some mercy and loses consciousness.

\--

Alexander doesn´t know how long it takes him to wake up again, but when he does, the first thing he notices is that his mind is finally silent again. There is no chanting of a thousand voices anymore, that are all saying the same thing. The next thing he notices is that he´s in agony. Every little movement sends jolts of pain through his nerves, his back throbbing and feeling like something has been ripped out.

“Alex?”

He jerks his head around at the voice, letting out a pained groan as another bold of hot pain shoots through his body. He blinks against the tears in his eyes, finally focusing on the other man. George looks pale and a bit scared and it takes Alexander a moment to realize that the dark splatters on his face is dried blood.

“What happened?”, he asks, his voice rough from screaming.

George doesn´t say anything and just stares past him. Alexander hesitates a moment, before he follows his gaze, almost passing out again at the sight in front of him. The whole wall is covered in dark smears and splatters of blood, but the worst of it are the two wings that are lying underneath it on the ground. The once white feathers are covered in gore, now turned and ugly brownish black.

Alex lets out an agonized scream, that sounds so inhuman that he scares himself with it. He frantically reaches behind him to touch his wings, not wanting to believe that those blood covered wings are really his. He lets out another agonized noise, when he is met with nothing, where his wings used to be, but this time it sounds more like a whimper than a scream. George hesitantly walks over to him, kneeling down before him. Alex thinks about laying all the blame on him, and for a shameful moment he imagines himself attacking the man, but he knows that it´s not his fault but _Theirs_.

He hesitates a moment, before he lets himself fall forward and George catches him once more, holding him close, while being careful to avoid Alexander´s wounds on his back. He lets out a shuddering breath, allowing himself to relax. He is still in agony, in more ways than just physical, but still he finds himself at peace. He feels like he is finally home, like he finally has a purpose and suddenly he understands sacrifices the humans are willing to give for others. Because in the end, there will always be love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and please let me know what you thought of it in the comments! They always make my day! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
